


Anhelo (Español)

by DragneelAstarois



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko es hija de Diana, Angustía, Español | Spanish, F/F, Historia resubida, Historia resubida porque yolo, Posiblemente angustia pesada, depresión
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragneelAstarois/pseuds/DragneelAstarois
Summary: Todo iba perfecto. Ella siendo la líder de los Cavendish, la economía familiar mejorando, y con un hijo en espera.Pero no todo puede ser perfecto.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Simplemente... siempre quise leer sobre "Atsuko Cavendish" pero por esta vía, habiendo nacido Akko bajo el yugo de los Cavendish, tenía una pieza desde hace tiempo y podía armar un rompecabezas si quisiera, asi que, ¿porqué no?
> 
> Si, sé que el concepto es extraño...
> 
> Todo excepto los personajes (y posiblemente uno que otro escenario) me pertenecen, derechos a Studio Trigger y Yo Yoshinari.
> 
> (Historia resubida, posiblemente la reedite en algún momento.)

Risas provenían de aquél lugar de campos verdes y vivos hasta donde llegara la vista, cerca a un lago las risas se hacían más notorias. En la rama de un árbol marchito estaban sujetos dos columpios, en el izquierdo había una pequeña con sombrero de bruja, riendo a carcajadas mientras era mecida a un ritmo prudente por la mujer tras ella, de cabellos rubios con toques verdes.

-¡Más fuerte, más fuerte!

Vitoreó en alegría.

-¿Te agarraste con fuerza cariño?

Las manos de la pequeña se tensaron con toda su fuerza alrededor de las gruesas cuerdas y asintió en respuesta.

-¡Bien, ahí va!

Y hecho lo dicho, sus risas aumentaron. Una vez el columpio tomó buen impulso yendo con fuerza de atrás a adelante la mujer más alta se alejó ocupando el columpio libre a su par. Viendo con una sonrisa de extremo a extremo el goce de la niña. Y meciéndose en contraste al ritmo contrario, con calma. Así por un rato hasta que el vaivén emocionado del columpio contrario llegó a su eventual descenso. Acabando con una sonrisa radiante por parte de la infante. Quien le devolvió la mirada entre risas.

-¡Te amo mamá!

-Yo también te amo, Atsuko.

Su ceño se frunció, y sus mejillas se inflaron en un mohín.

-¡Akko mamá, Akko!

Reacción que hizo reír entre dientes a su madre. Ante lo que le apartó la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

-Oh vamos.

Se bajó del columpio, sus pies descalzos sintieron el curioso tacto del suelo, y con tan sólo cinco pasos, se acercó a donde Akko estaba. Rodeándola con sus brazos y poniendo su barbilla sobre su cabeza.

-Hey...

-Hmmm…

-¿Porqué no te gusta tu nombre amor?

-... Suena raro…

-¿Y Akko te parece mejor…?

-Pues sí, ¿que tiene?

-Nada, de hecho me gusta, es un apodo muy bonito, ¿sabes de donde viene tu nombre? ¿Te lo he contado antes?

-De Japón… sí, ya que ese país te gusta bastante.

-Le tengo mucho cariño, pues allí es donde tuve uno de mis recuerdos más preciados.

\--Lo que no recuerdo es que significa, pero suena curioso.

-Jeje… -Le dio un golpecito tras la cabeza, cosa por la que Akko soltó un quejido y se masajeó el área afectada viendo con mayor molestia a su progenitora.- eres olvidadiza, te lo había dicho antes, significa: "Niña entusiasta" te lo puse no sólo porque me pareciera bonito, si no, porque encaja con tu personalidad, ¿no lo crees?

Hubo silencio por parte de Akko.

-¿Ahora no vas a hablarme?

Su silencio continuó.

-Lo arruiné, ¿cierto?

Nuevamente, no hubo respuesta.

-Hmmm…

Besó la zona que trató bruscamente, también le acarició el cabello peinándolo entre sus dedos, pero eso no pareció calmarla.

-Lo siento.

Diana se alejó soltando un suspiro, o eso parecía, ya que al minuto siguiente la atrapó atacando su estómago con cosquillas mientras ella entre risas intentaba decirle que se detuviera. La cargó sobre sus hombros.

-¡Sujétate fuerte, el viaje está por comenzar!

Y haciendo sonidos de avión mientras la agarraba con fuerza por debajo de los muslos, empezó a correr por el lugar y a dar vueltas. Akko no podía parar de reír.

Y llegó un punto en que Diana tuvo mareos por causa de que Akko insistía en más y más giros, cuando se tambaleó y estuvo por caer, su instinto actuó en una milésima de segundo, agarrando a Akko y poniéndola contra su pecho a resguardo de sus brazos mientras ella recibía el golpe con su espalda.

-¡Oh por dios, Akko! ¡¿Estás bien?!

-¡Jajajaja! ¡M-Mamá jajajaja!

Diana en un principio estaba bastante asustada, pero al ver que Akko estaba ilesa soltó un suspiro aliviado y junto sus narices sonriendo.

-¿Me perdonas ahora…?

Entre risas la castaña dejó un beso en la punta de su nariz.

-Je… tomo eso como un sí.

Se tomaron un momento para relajarse, estando Akko en el pecho de Diana y Diana recostada en el césped viendo al cielo con pocas nubes a su alrededor, en un silencio completamente agradable.

-¿Akko…?

-¿Si…?

-El clima está lindo hoy, ¿quieres ir a nadar?

-¡Claro!

-Vamos a buscar nuestros trajes de baño.

Tras que cada una se incorporó, caminaron hasta la puerta que daba al patio trasero, y tras correrla a un lado entraron dirigiéndose cada una a su cuarto, una vez a puertas cerradas se cambiaron y ya vestidas para la ocasión, Diana con un bikini de dos piezas y Akko con un traje de baño completo, salieron al patio para caminar al lago cercano y finalmente meterse al agua. Akko sonrió de medio lado.

-¡Marco!

Diana cerró los ojos, entendiendo al instante.

-¡Polo!

-¡Marco!

-¡Polo!

Tras un rato de juegos en el que cambiaron de roles y Diana atrapó a Akko, esta sugirió una búsqueda del tesoro, cosa con la que Diana no estuvo de acuerdo en principio, Akko no era una nadadora experimentada, sabía lo suficiente para mantenerse a flote, pero no tanto como para nadar hasta el fondo del lago, -Bastante hondo huelga decir.- pero tras un par de ruegos y promesas de tener cuidado se lo permitió, con una condición.

-Yo buscaré.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Eso es injus--!

Levantó una mano en seña de que guardara silencio, para poder seguir hablando.

-Pero, pondré algunos objetos en las partes menos profundas que encuentre, y te tocará buscar, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo...

Salieron del agua y tras traer un par de cosas -Entre ellas una pelota de boleibol.- el juego estaba a punto de empezar, justo cuando Diana iba a lanzar el primer objeto, una pistola falsa que en realidad dispara agua, se detuvo por los reclamos de Akko.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Tienes que cerrar los ojos! Si no todo será más fácil para ti.

-Mmm… un lanzamiento a ciegas, bien.

A ojos cerrados sólo pudo guiarse por el chapoteo del agua, y una vez le pareció suficiente, abrió los ojos, teniendo todavía objetos tras su brazo.

-Listo.

Se dirigió al lado izquierdo de ese cuerpo de agua, por poner el primer juguete, una de las muñecas de Akko, pero volteó al sentir unos ojitos sobre ella.

-Akko… ¿no fuiste quien dijo de cerrar los ojos para que fuera justo?

-Mi Barbie no.

Frunció el ceño, viéndose más adorable que enojada en el proceso.

-Bien… bien, -Diana sonrió por la expresión que Akko tenía.- Barbie queda fuera del juego, aunque… creo que a Kent le gustaría mojarse un poco, -El gesto enojado de Akko se volvió más pronunciado, esta vez con brazos cruzados y labios hacia abajo.- ya, era un chiste.

Los dejó a un lado y fue con Akko para ponerse a su altura y abrazarla. Gesto que fue correspondido.

-Te quiero.

-Te quiero aún más.

-Te propongo algo Akko.

-¿Mmm…?

-Quien junte más cosas se ganará un premio.

-¿Y cuál sería ese premio?

-Si yo gano, tienes que llenarme de besos, si tú ganas, para la noche te haré tu plato favorito.

-¡¿En serio?! -Diana asintió, acomodándole uno de los cabellos tras la oreja.- ¡Genial!

La menor besó su mejilla.

-Te amo.

Se dirigieron nuevamente al estanque y tras tomar una buena cantidad de aire Diana se sumergió al fondo, teniendo 20 minutos y contando -Establecidos por Akko.- para sacar aquéllos objetos a la superficie.  
Tiempo que no le pareció muy justo pero que era para un mayor desafío según Akko.

-Espera, eso no es muy justo.

-Hmm… ¿te parece? Es por darle emoción a la cosa.

El rostro de Diana lo decía todo, eso no le pareció divertido.

-Bieeen, bien… tienes 36 minutos, a ojos cerrados.

-... ¿Es broma cierto?

Diana deseaba que lo fuera, pero sabía mejor que nadie lo terca que era esa niña, con brazos en jarra y gesto fruncido le dejó claro incluso desde antes que iba en serio, rodando los ojos tomó una profunda bocanada de aire entre sus mejillas y justo antes de meter la cabeza soltó todo ese oxígeno para decir.

-Por cierto, te ves adorable.

Y volvió a engullir para meterse completamente y empezar su expedición.

-Ja-ja.

Ante la -a simple vista.- soledad del lago, Akko fue a sentarse al borde creando corrientes de agua al mover sus piernas que estaban dentro del agua.

-Hm… mamá cree que no podré manejarlo sola, -Dijo al viento con el mentón apoyado en una palma, y con este pensamiento vino una idea peligrosa, delatada por una pícara sonrisa ladina.- ¡se lo voy a demostrar!

Se bajó de la orilla y tras tomar una bocanada de aire tan grande como pudo metió la cabeza bajo el agua yendo a una de las zonas más profundas del lago, pudiendo ver a Diana al otro lado tanteando el suelo en busca de algún objeto.

Una vez Akko llegó a ver un objeto, más concretamente un visor, lo tomó en su mano, y podría haberse retirado perfectamente, pero mordió más de lo que podía masticar. Haciendo trampa a ojos abiertos y continuando su búsqueda en ignorancia del peligroso limitante que suponía su propio cuerpo. Continuó poniendo cosas entre sus brazos y sujetándolas firmemente a sus costados empezó a patear, pero el objeto número 5 fue el último grano de arena en su reloj biológico, y esto junto a la ausencia de movimiento por parte de sus brazos le jugaron en jaque. Su capacidad pulmonar ya probó su límite. Y vio con desesperación entre el agua buscando una señal de mamá, seguro pensando: "¡Mami, mami, ayúdame!" pero ella ya había subido a la superficie.

Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que empezaba a cernirse sobre su cuello como una serpiente sintió los ojos arder, y sus lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua. Su boca se abrió finalmente en busca del aire que no estaba allí para recibirla, si no un montón de agua que fue a parar a los pulmones. En un último intento por vivir soltó todo lo que llevaba encima e intentó patalear, pero una de sus piernas se enredó en unas algas marinas.

Diana finalmente se halló en la superficie, dejando unos 4 objetos en la orilla.

-Si que estás loca… sólo 4 objetos en tal vez 33 minutos, última vez que apuesto contigo.

Habló riendo entre dientes, pero cuando volteó encarando un lago vació su sonrisa la abandonó instantáneamente y un malestar acosó su estómago.

-¿Akko…?

"Tal vez fue dentro de la casa por algo."

Pensó intentando mantenerse cuerda.

Preguntó a voz alta esperando que una respuesta viniera de alguna parte, nada.

Cuando vio burbujas en el agua su corazón se hundió al fondo de su pecho.

Ella estuvo allí abajo todo el tiempo.

Volviendo a tomar tanto aire como pudo regresó a las profundidades empezando a virar la mirada en todas direcciones buscándola, y encontrándola al poco tiempo allá a la distancia. Podía verla desde donde estaba, extendiendo sus brazos en busca de ayuda. 

Usando todas sus fuerzas se impulsó hacia ella intentando darle auxilio pero conforme mas movimientos hacía, más cansada se sentía. Un sentimiento tremendo de pura impotencia la invadió, el agotamiento le llegaba a cada músculo por alguna razón, hasta finalmente aminorar su ritmo. Aquél desagradable horror estancado en su estómago le provocaba ganas de vomitar, la desesperación de saber que tenía las manos atadas. Pese a esto intentó continuar, pateando a duras penas y extendiéndole el brazo derecho. Pero ya era tarde, cuando sus ojos se cerraron y sus últimas burbujas flotaron a morir en la superficie, supo que ya era tarde.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡AKKO!

Se semi-incorporó sentándose en el colchón, viendo de aquí a allá su entorno, encontrando nada más que una gran habitación vacía a oscuras.

La puerta a su cuarto se abrió de sopetón dándole paso a una asustada mujer que tenía aspecto de estar a principio de sus 40, cabello castaño suelto que llegaba hasta los hombros en ese momento, ojos azules. La conmoción había despertado a su criada Anna que vino a ver porque gritaba su ama. Encendiendo la luz del cuarto y encontrándola llorando con las manos a la cara. Sabiendo a donde iba la situación se acercó para darle consuelo, sentándose en su cama y abriendo los brazos, algo que se había vuelto una rutina agotadora para la mujer ya entrada en años, pero lo hacía por ella. Esa señal fue inmediatamente entendida y correspondida por Diana que se echó a llorar en su pecho mientras pronunciaba aquél nombre entre sollozos.

-Akko… akko…

-¿Que pasó señorita...?

-E-Estábamos jugando a Marco Polo en el lago, ella sugirió una búsqueda del tesoro, me tocó buscar primero, en cuanto estaba sacando cosas del agua p-parece que ella se metió a una de las partes profundas en lo que yo estaba buscando sus juguetes, cuando subí ella no estaba… volví a zambullirme para buscarla, estaba ahí a la distancia… nadé para rescatarla, pero por algún motivo empecé a sentirme cansada ha-hasta que me costó nadar… su pie se atoró, s-se estaba quedando sin oxígeno… no pude llegar a ella… oh dios, n-no pude…

Se quedó en silencio, oyendo. Como cada noche desde hace 5 años, masajeando su espalda con suavidad y peinándole el cabello hasta que dejara de llorar, como cuando era una niña.

Cuando finalmente se calmó, Anna secó la última lágrima que descendió por su mejilla, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Se levantó, caminando al tocador de Diana y abriendo uno de los cajones para sacar una de sus cajas de Fluoxetina, sacando también de esta una tableta de pastillas que dejó en el mueble hasta volver con medio vaso de agua. Le entregó la pastilla y el vaso esperando a que ella la tomara, tras esto dejó el vaso en su mesa de noche y soltó un suspiro cansado frotándose los ojos, quitando unas lágrimas que amenazaban con volver.

-Lo siento… -Dijo con voz marchita.- lo siento mucho Anna... un día de estos te causaré un infarto, por dios…

Se cubrió el rostro ahogando otro suspiro entre sus manos, frotando sus ojos para desaparecer las lagañas.

-Descuide señorita, sabe que estoy para usted.

Anna volteó a verla con una sonrisa que Diana correspondió con el mismo gesto pero de forma tenue.

-Todavía es bastante temprano, las 4 de la mañana más precisamente, le recomiendo volver a dormir, aprovechando la hora de sueño que le queda antes de entrar a trabajar.

Dio un pequeño moqueo antes de responder, producto de su anterior llanto.

-Gracias Anna, pero prefiero aprovechar esas dos horas en terminar mi diseño para llevarlo listo de una vez al trabajo, con tu permiso.

Se levantó de la cama quitándose las sábanas y el edredón de encima para caminar a su armario sacando mudas de ropa, para acto seguido ir hacia el baño del cuarto y darle las gracias antes de entrar.

Una vez lista y con su ropa formal ya puesta salió terminando de secarse el pelo, hallando su cama tendida. Soltó un suspiro, lo agradecía, pero estos últimos 5 años más que nunca, se ha sentido como una carga para la mujer. Intentó alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, y cerró la puerta tras de sí una vez estuvo en el pasillo. Encaminándose a su oficina, localizada al final del corredor, puerta izquierda. No sin antes dar un vistazo por encima de su hombro a ese espacio debajo de la puerta, asegurándose de haber apagado la luz previamente.

El sonido del resbalón encajando en la cerradura le ganó otro suspiro, siendo el indicativo de que la puerta a su oficina se cerró. Dio un vistazo a su lugar de trabajo barriéndolo con la vista para, seguido, ocupar su silla de ejecutivo y empezar a preparar todo, encendiendo su laptop e ingresando al Photoshop CS6 una vez esta cargó. Empuñando el lápiz de su tableta gráfica entre índice y pulgar, abriendo el proyecto casi terminado para ponerse manos a la obra. Fue cosa de terminar el Line Art que quedó a medias y darle el color para tener el proyecto ya hecho, cosa que le llevó unos 30 minutos.

Dejó su lápiz en la alfombra que decoraba el centro del escritorio, a cercanía de su laptop, -Que reposaba al frente y al centro de la dicha alfombra.- y se echó hacia atrás en su silla contemplando el nuevo modelo de Nissan que se le mandó a pedir. Soltando una sonrisa satisfecha, pero que se borró pronto, masajeó una de sus sienes viendo al reloj. Oyendo su tic tac monótono.

-Cómo deseo un buen Capucchino caliente en este momento.

Se quedó en silencio, viendo la hora moverse, con el rostro apoyado sobre un puño. Y su mente empezó a divagar en el sueño de hace un rato.

Sintió el ardor en sus ojos tras un rato, por causa de una culpa que no debería estar ahí, en su pecho. Por causa de una culpa que no debería sentir, por alguien que no existe.

Impidió que brotaran al usar su manga como pañuelo. Su vista se enfocó en la pequeña planta que tenía en una de las esquinas del lugar. Se quedó oyendo el tic-tac nuevamente, y abrió el cajón sacando su varita, para apuntar desde su escritorio al objeto.

Juntó aire y lo soltó, para a continuación, recitar un hechizo.

-Levitate.

Dicho esto, una estela verde emanó de la punta, pero nada pasó.

Echándose en el respaldo de su silla su vista fue al techo, y se cubrió con ambos brazos ante la luz fría del sitio. Quedando en silencio antes de cortarlo.

-Maldita sea…

.

.

.

El timbre del ascensor marcó su llegada al décimo piso. Las puertas se abrieron dándole paso, sus pies doblaron hacia su oficina al final del pasillo, siendo un trayecto bastante normal hasta que algo le golpeó la nuca volteando a ver con cejas fruncidas a quien hizo esto, encontrando a una chica de cabellos peculiares que se puso los brazos tras la espalda con rapidez e hizo un gesto presuroso, como si quisiera echarse a correr. Pero su expresión cambió rápidamente por una de confusión.

-¡Amanda O'Neill!

-¿Estás bien lechuga? Normalmente sabes lo que te espera cuando se trata de mí.

No respondió, mas bien se cruzó de brazos con gesto molesto.

-¿Que fue lo que me lanzaste?

Dijo esto al tiempo que vio al suelo, allí habían unos sandwiches envueltos en una bolsa de plástico.

-Es tu favorito, de jamón y queso, ¿me perdonas?

Vio a Amanda enarcando una ceja con ligera sospecha.

-¿No tiene lechuga verdad? Sabes que odio la lechuga.

-Nope.

-¿Ni tomate?

-Nopiti nopiti no.

Lo levantó dando un último vistazo de la bolsa a O'Neill.

-Y tiene la cantidad justa de mayonesa, tal como a ti te gusta, ni más, ni menos, sólo lo justo y necesario.

Amanda levantó el pulgar con una sonrisa.

-Voy a comerlo, pero me ofende muchísimo.

Desembolsó los sandwiches y dio una mordida, mascando con  
gesto todavía fruncido, hasta que no pudo mantener la fachada y la risa se contuvo entre sus mejillas, siendo seguida por la de Amanda en complicidad.

-¡Jajaja! G-Gracias Amanda, esto está bastante bueno, pero no era necesario.

-Nah, me ayudaste bastante ayer con esa clienta problemática, considera esto mi forma de pagar el favor.

Se dijeron un par de palabras más en el pasillo y se dirigieron entre charla y charla a sus respectivas ubicaciones, pasando el área de los cubículos y terminando la conversación en la puerta de cada una.

Las horas pasaron sin ninguna novedad, nada que destacar. Hasta llegada la hora del almuerzo, anunciada por los dos toc tocs de Amanda a la puerta, siendo recibida por Diana quien ensimismada en su trabajo no se percató del transcurso del tiempo.

-¿Amanda? ¿Que haces aquí?

-¿Vamos a almorzar?

-¿Almorzar?

Viró los ojos al reloj y sus párpados se ensancharon por momentos, volvió la vista a la mujer tras su puerta y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con un suspiro.

-Cielos, realmente andas perdida, debes tomarte un descanso, te lo he dicho antes, el exigirte tanto te matará algún día, y llevas dos meses con vacaciones acumuladas, saca provecho, Diana.

-Ya me conoces Amanda, casada con mi trabajo.

Ante esta respuesta Amanda rodó los ojos e hizo un ademán.

-Te propongo algo, esta noche te invito a un buen bar a dos calles de mi casa, ¿que dices?

Y Diana vio a otro lado torciendo un lado de la boca en inseguridad.

-No lo sé, tengo trabajo que hacer para esta noche.

Amanda frunció el ceño en una exasperación que lentamente crecía en sus adentros, como agua ardiendo al fuego. Ella no se caracterizaba por ser la persona más paciente, pero decidió evaporar esa frustración a través del aire que soltó su boca.

-Vamos… no te arrepentirás, lo prometo.

Formó una sonrisa esperando una afirmación, pero en su lugar estaba el mismo gesto dubitativo. Diana se mordió la mejilla sopesando sus opciones, era cierto que últimamente se estuvo exigiendo más que de costumbre, en un intento de mantener la mente ocupada, pues el trabajo, a sus ojos era el único escape a sus demonios, la Fluoxetina era una gran ayuda, pero a fin de cuentas sólo era temporal, un calmante para su cordura, algo que adormecía a los verdugos que la atormentaban sin discriminar la hora, el momento, o como se sentía. 

Sus amigas estaban ahí, pero cuando estas se iban, aquéllos tormentos parecían ser tan palpables como su propia piel, tanto que a veces se juraba a sí misma que le hablaban al oído.

Las únicas veces que esos pensamientos no tenían lugar en su cabeza eran las veces cuando ella estaba tras su escritorio atendiendo papeles, clientes, o checando cosas referentes a los productos en su computadora. Pero esto era algo que al fin y al cabo le pasaría factura tarde o temprano. Sus terrores nocturnos ya eran malos de por sí, llegando a no pegar ojo a veces, y sólo fueron en aumento con sus desvelos y sobreesfuerzos.

Amanda chasqueó los dedos frente a sus narices sacándola de sus cavilaciones y ella parpadeó dos veces intentando poner los pies de vuelta sobre la tierra.

-¿Y bien? -Cruzó los brazos expectante a algo.- no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

Finalmente obtuvo una sonrisa sincera de Diana quien contestó…

-¿Sabes? De hecho no pude tomar mi Capucchino matutino de siempre.

El gesto fue correspondido por Amanda quien en tono de broma dijo…

-¡Genial! Tú pagas.

Sacándole una risa sutil a Diana.

-Al fin y al cabo esa comida viene de mi salario.

Rematando sus palabras con ligera ironía.

Se dirigieron al comedor, estando allí cada quien apartó un asiento y sacaron sus comidas de los refrigeradores, escogiendo Amanda una tortilla de papas con una Fanta y Diana simplemente una Coca-Cola pequeña para acompañar sus sándwiches, con sus cosas ya listas cada quien ocupó su silla y empezaron a platicar. Yendo de tema en tema hasta cierto punto de la diatriba. Que cambió de un tono casual y ligero a algo pesado.

-Diana...

La mencionada arqueó una ceja esperando las palabras de su acompañante, como un pedido implícito a que siguiera hablando. Amanda prosiguió.

-Tú no eres así, distraída, siempre estás un paso por delante de mí, a veces hasta tres, de hecho prevees tanto mis jugadas que a veces hasta me das miedo, -Amanda sonrió de medio lado por un momento al decirlo, pero su gesto volvió al tono de la conversación.- si te lancé los sándwiches fue porque sabía que los atraparías como si tuvieras ojos en la espalda, oh bueno, eso pensé, ¿qué pasó esta vez?

Diana mascaba mientras escuchaba, pasó el trago dejando el alimento a medio comer en su plato. Para apoyar la mejilla en un puño y extender la otra mano dejándola a palma abierta, adornando por último los gestos con un rostro cansado, como si con tan sólo esto le diera la respuesta. Y así fue, como dicen una imagen vale más que mil palabras.

El iris de Amanda se agrandó al captar ese significado mudo.

-¿En serio? -Respondió incrédula.- ¿de nuevo?

Diana asintió.

-No lo hiciste otra vez, dime que no.

Cruzó los brazos adivinando lo que Diana diría.

-No, no lo hice, -En conjunto a sus palabras alzó las palmas para acentuar sus dichos. Y Amanda se le quedó viendo con los ojos yendo de arriba a abajo en su ser, como si buscara ver bajo su piel. Saber si mentía.- deja de verme así, sabes que no miento.

-Una vez lo hiciste, y te tomé la palabra.

-Pero ahora no, y fue una vez.

-¿Hmmm…?

El escepticismo de Amanda seguía presente.

Diana rodó los ojos, cansada de las interrogantes.

-Lo prometo.

Su mirada no se desvió, exhaló a párpados cerrados y finalmente sus ojos se apartaron, parándose de su asiento y yendo a calentar su comida en el microondas del pequeño comedor.

-Bien, te dejo ir, por ahora.

-Gracias, Sherlock.

-Y para que lo sepas, es fácil saber lo que se te avecina cuando lo ves por el rabillo.

El pitido del aparato se hizo lugar en el comedor.

-Sé que estuvo mal, no debí hacerlo, fue estúpido, la extraño a veces, ¿sabes? Sólo quería verla, fue tonto y no lo volveré a hacer.

-¿Entonces? ¿Porqué actuaste así?

-Anoche llegué tan cansada del trabajo que se me olvidó por completo el tomar mis pastillas, de hecho, directamente fui a la cama, ni siquiera comí algo o me cambié de ropa, Anna tampoco me avisó de tomarlas pues para cuando llegué ella ya estaba dormida.

Amanda la vio por sobre su hombro, alzando una ceja en una señal obvia.

-¿Qué fue esta vez?

Diana miró de Amanda a su comida y entonces habló.

-Estábamos en un estanque jugando a Marco Polo, cuando la atrapé ella sugirió el juego de Buscar el Tesoro, a lo que acepté con la condición de que ella buscara en las partes menos profundas, no obedeció y… -Sintió que le temblaron las piernas.- cuando estaba buscando los objetos ella se metió a una zona profunda, para cuando me di cuenta de que ella estaba allí abajo ya había subido a la superficie y a ella le faltaba el aire, intenté ayudarla pero empecé a sentirme cansada, no pude ayudarla.

Amanda dobló su vista, manteniéndola fija en el vidrio del microondas hasta que este terminó su ciclo. No respondió hasta volver a su asiento.

-¿Has estado viendo a tu psicóloga?

Diana sólo se limitó a tomar de su popote. Señal obvia.

-Cielos… estás realmente mal… -Mordió el popote entre sus dientes.- ¿hace cuanto que no ves a Chariot?

-... 3 meses, casi 4.

-... Realmente podría golpearte ahora mismo, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé, de hecho es increíble que no hayas azotado el puño contra la mesa.

-Realmente me molesta lo estúpida que puedes ser a veces, me estoy conteniendo.

Se hizo un corto silencio en el lugar.

-¿No vas a decir nada?

Este seguía.

-En vista de que no, hablaré yo, eres una idiota Diana, -Sus ojos se desviaron a la otra pared, evitando la mirada inquisitiva de Amanda.- por favor… ¡quiérete un poco! ¿Como cuanto tiempo estuviste aceptando cargar el peso de otros y tomar turnos extra? De hecho ni siquiera sé como el jefe te lo sigue permitiendo, esto ya roza el límite de la explotación laboral, Diana, porqué.

-Dinero.

Habló cuando soltó el popote de entre sus dientes.

-No me quieras tomar el pelo, ¿si te estuvieras matando por un par de dólares entonces vivirías de la forma en que vives?

Nuevamente, un lapso sin respuesta.

-Algo de dinero extra no estaría mal, y no son un par de dólares, son dos mil mensuales.

-¡Ese no es el punto! ¡No seas ridícula! ¡Estás colmando mi paciencia! ¡Qué excusa tan patética! ¡Tienes dinero como para limpiarte el culo con él!

Casi se atraganta con la comida que tenía en la boca. Prefirió no pasarla, dejando el pedazo mascado en una servilleta que pronto tiraría a la basura.

-Estaba comiendo.

Su tono denotaba un enojo creciente, que trató de reprimir en vano. En este punto Diana frunció el ceño adoptando una postura más a la defensiva.

-¿Y…? ¿En qué te afecta a tí si quiero hacer unas cuantas horas de más para tener algún extra?

Ante esto Amanda quedó boquiabierta recomponiéndose al poco tiempo.

-¿Unas cuantas horas? ¡Llevas 5 meses aceptando turno tras turno, si alguien te pide una mano ahí estás! -Puso los brazos en jarra y vio a otro lado.- lo cuál está bien… ¡Pero todo tiene un límite! ¡Piensa un poco más en ti y no en los demás! ¡Despójate un rato de esa naturaleza altruista de tu familia y piensa en ti! ¡Permítete ser egoísta por una vez en la vida! -El ceño de Diana se frunció aún más ante estas últimas palabras.- ¡Me he cansado de decírtelo, el trabajo-no-es-terapia! ¡Mantendrá tu mente ocupada pero al final del día es más una contra que un beneficio! ¡No-es-SANO!

-Pssst… sí, habla de salud la que se mete Big Macs a dos manos, -Se recargó en su silla cruzando los brazos, y cargando su comentario de mordaz veneno impregnado por el tono. Junto a su característica expresión de piedra.- deberías ser nutricionista.

-¡¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?! ¡Sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte y tu niegas mi ayuda escudándote bajo excusas sin sentido!

-Para empezar, ni siquiera pedí tu ayuda, puedes dejarlo, no la necesito.

El gesto de Amanda se suavizó, echando un pie hacia atrás sin saber que decir, Diana supo que hizo una pobre elección de palabras. Ahora las ganas de derribarla estaban a flor de piel, pese a ello escogió poner su mejor cara.

-Eso dolió.

Diana guardó sus palabras, quizá a consciencia de que ya la había cagado bastante, escogió guardar su silencio a temor de meter más profundo la pata. O quizá escogiendo mantener su orgullo.

Sea como fuera, el orden de los factores no altera el producto.

-Eres realmente una ingrata...

-En vista de que no eres capaz ni de cuidarte tú misma veo que necesitas una niñera, iré a hablar con Frank para detener esto, ni intentes evitarlo, si se atreve a concederte un turno más presentaré una queja por explotación ante sus superiores.

Y ese fue el punto culminante para la charla en un principio amena. Amanda se retiró sin decir más camino a la oficina de Frank con pasos pesados, dejando a Diana sola con su cena.

...

-Ni siquiera terminó su comida.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Que te pareció? Di tu opinión, que estoy abierto a todo tipo de comentario y me gusta oírlos :)


End file.
